Postman EXO FANFIC BAEKYEOL CHANBAEK SATU TEMBAKAN?
by KYJaeeee
Summary: Langsung baca! Wajib RnR! Walaupun cerita.a absurd, abstrak, gj, n bikin muntah! YAOI, EXO, BAEKYEOL, CHANBAEK slight BAEKHUN slight SELU HUNHAN


Author pov

Kring...! Kring..!

"Ahjusshi, ini surat dan paketnya" ujar seorang pemuda dengan tinggi yang tak biasa.

"Ah, chanyeol-ah! Mampirlah dulu, ayo temani aku minum kopi" ajak sang ahjusshi sambil menandatangani kertas yang di pegang pemuda yang bernama chanyeol.

"Aih..., kopi buatan shin ahjumma? Sebenarnya aku ingin, namun surat dan paketku banyak yang belum kukirim, kalau nanti sore saja bagaimana?"

"Tentu chanyeol-ah, datanglah sesering mungkin" tiba tiba muncul seorang wanita paruh baya dari balik tumbuhan yang cukup tinggi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu shin ahjusshi, shin ahjumma, annyeong" sahut chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang yang memiliki anak yang sedang bekerja di busan.

* * *

"chanyeol-ah, antarkan surat ini di rumah ujung sana" tunjuk seorang pria sambil memberikan sebuah surat pada chanyeol.

"baiklah" ujar chanyeol bersemangat. Ya, ia selalu bersemangat saat ia harus mengantarkan sebuah surat ke rumah yang dimaksud bosnya.

Setelah beberapa detik mengulas senyum, kini keningnya berkerut.

"apa hanya ini?" tanya chanyeol.

"ya, hari ini sedikit, cepatlah sana berangkat, seseorang sedang menungguk kertas itu" usir bosnya.

"baiklah baiklah, aku akan langsung pulang, hyung"

"itu lebih baik, sudah cepat sana!"

"ck! Baiklah, aku pergi hyung" ujar chanyeol lalu meninggalkan sebuah bangunan kecil dan jarang sekali ramai.

Rumah di ujung sana. Menurutnya adalah rumah milik seorang malaikat. Setiap ia mengirimkan surat, yang menerima adalah malaikat yang tinggal di rumah itu. Berlebihan memang, namun itu yang ada di mata chanyeol.

Jarak antara kantor pos dengan rumah itu hanyalah beberapa meter, jadi tak butuh waktu lama untuk menempuhnya. Sekitar lima menit, chanyeol sudah sampai di depan rumah itu, dan malaikat duduk di bangku yang ada di taman miliknya sambil sesekali bersenandung dan terlihat menggores sesuatu pada bukunya.

Kring...! kring...!

Chanyeol membunyikan loncengnya yang ada di sepedanya beberapa kali, namun tak ada respon sedikit pun dari namja mungil yang ia maksud malaikat itu. Telinganya tersumpal oleh headset. Chanyeol pun membunyikan lagi loncengnya beberapa kali lagi, dan masih sama, namja mungil itu tak bergeming. Akhirnya, chanyeol pun mengumpulkan nyalinya untuk masuk ke pakarangan rumah namja mungil itu.

Tangan chanyeol mendorong pintu kecil yang terbuat dari kayu yang tingginya hanya sepinggul chanyeol. Langkahnya pelan dan ragu, ia mencoba untuk sedikit merilekskan tangannya yang menggenggam terlalu erat surat untuk namja mungil itu.

"cheo...giyeo?" ujar chanyeol, dan seperti sebelumnya, namja mungil itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

Ttok..! ttok..! chanyeol mengetuk ketukkan tangannya pada meja yang ada di depan namja mungil tersebut, hingga namja itu pun menyadari keberadaan chanyeol dan menoleh lalu tersenyum. Bisa kupastikan jika saat ini wajah chanyeol terlihat sangat bodoh. Tangan namja mungil itu pun menarik headset yang ada di telinganya hingga terlepas.

"ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya namja mungil itu. "ah! Ternyata kau! Tukang pos, sudah lama aku menantimu" ujar namja itu kemudian.

Chanyeol terlihat semakin bodoh, apa lagi saat mendengar bahwa ia sangat dinantikan oleh namja mungil tersebut.

"me...menantiku?" tanya chanyeol memastikan.

"ya, tentu saja! Aku menantimu karena surat dari sehun" jawab namja itu sambil menutup bukunya lalu berdiri.

"sehun?"

"ya, dia kekasihku"

DEG!

Hancur sudah perasaan chanyeol. Pria itu sudah memiliki kekasih ternyata. Parahnya, sehun adalah adik kelasnya di universitas yang cukup dekat dengannya karena ia adalah teman dari adik sepupu chanyeol, jongin. Sehun tak pernah cerita apa apa tentang ia memiliki kekasih, ia pernah mencerita kan perasaannya tentang luhan, teman satu angkatan chanyeol yang beda jurusan dan tak terlalu dekat dengan chanyeol, namun bukan cinta, melainkan hanya suka. Namun, sebuah opini lain terlintas di otak chanyeol.

"oh sehun?" ujar chanyeol tak yakin.

"ya, kau mengenalnya? Dia masih kuliah di universitas kyunghee"

Itu nama kampus yang sama dengan kampus chanyeol, dan hanya ada nol koma nol satu persen fakta bahwa itu adalah oh sehun yang lain, karena memang itu mustahil, hanya ada satu oh sehun disana. Kuno memang jika sehun dan baekhyun saling megirim surat, padahal ada internet dan ponsel sekarang, apa lagi mereka satu universitas, namun itu yang di sukai baekhyun, terlihat manis katanya.

"dia hoobaeku disana, kami satu kampus" ujar chanyeol sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku belum pernah melihatmu? Aku juga mahasiswa disana, kau mengambil kelas apa?"

"malam" jawab chanyeol singkat.

"pantas saja, aku mengambil kelas pagi, ah ya ngomong ngomong namaku baekhyun, kau sudah mendengarnya dari sehun bukan?"

"chanyeol, belum, aku belum mendengar tentangmu darinya"

"benarkah? Sebenarnya dia anggap aku siapa?"

"eung... bolehkah aku pergi sekarang, baekhyun-sshi?" entah mengapa rasanya aneh saat pertama kali mengucapkan nama pria mungil yang ada di depan chanyeol saat ini.

"ah iya, tentu, maaf aku telah menahanmu disini sebentar, dan jangan terlalu formal denganku, panggil baekhyun saja"

"gwaenchana, lagi pula aku sudah selesai, aku pergi" ujar chanyeol lalu berbalik dan menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali.

"chanyeol!" panggil baekhyun yang membuat pria tinggi itu berbalik. "besok kau ada waktu?"

Chanyeol diam, menatap baekhyun bingung. Sedangkan baekhyun tak tau harus bicara apa, entah mengapa tiba tiba ia ingin di temani oleh sosok chanyeol yang baru beberapa menit ia kenal.

"aku... butuh teman bicara, sehun sibuk akhir akhir ini" ucap baekhyun.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang hati baekhyun ingin katakan, baekhyun pun tak tau apa yang diinginkan hatinya. Hatinya hanya menyuruhnya untuk berada di dekat chanyeol.

"aku kosong saat sore saja" ujar chanyeol sambil menampilakn deretan giginya.

"baiklah, setiap rabu jam empat bagaimana?"

"akan kuusahakan"

"terima kasih"

* * *

Sudah empat minggu setelah perkenalan baekhyun dan chanyeol, dan dalam empat hari pula mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Setiap selesai kerja hari rabu, chanyeol selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk singgah di rumah baekhyun, walau untuk beberapa menit saja, tapi chanyeol menikmatinya, dan rabu adalah hari yang paling ia sukai.

Hari selasa minggu kelima sejak pertukaran nama chanyeol dan baekhyun. Sebuah adegan membuat seluruh mahasiswa tercengang siang ini. Oh sehun, mahasiswa tahun ini mencium xi luhan, mahasiswa jurusan sastra yang akan sidang tahun depan. Sehun mencium luhan di kantin dan mengatakan perasaannya.

"apa pacarmu tau?" tanya kris.

"siapa? Luhan hyung?"

"kalian sudah jadian?" ucap kyungsoo yang semakin membulatkan matanya.

"ya"

"kau berengsek oh sehun, tentu saja byun baekhyun, apa kau kira kami tak tau, bajingan? Kau diam diam memacari byun baekhyun bukan? Mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi itu? Kelas pagi?" entah mengapa, chanyeol saat ini yang merasa paling tersakiti.

"h...hyung... kalian..."

"tentu saja, chanyeol dekat dengannya" kali ini jongin yang bicara.

"tapi, baekhyun hyung tak mengatakan apapun padaku"

"itu karena ia masih menyayangimu, ia tak ingin kau salah paham hanya karena aku ke rumahnya setiap hari rabu"

"ck! Ternyata kau hendak merebut pacar sahabatmu sendiri, hyung?"

"ha! Pacar? Kau masih menganggap baekhyun pacarmu, keparat?! Sedang apa kau selama ini? Disaat baekhyun membutuhkanmu, kau tak ada di sampingnya, apa itu disebut pacar?!" gertak chanyeol.

"h...hyung tenanglah" jongin berusaha menenangkan chanyeol yang sedang termakan oleh emosinya sendiri.

"entahlah, tapi terserah kau saja, jika kau mau ambil baekhyun, ambil saja" ucap sehun dengan entengnya lalu beranjak dari cafe.

"apa?! Yak! Oh sehun! Apa kau kira baekhyun adalah barang?! Yang dapat kau ambil dan buang sesukamu? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya?" saat chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, sehun berhenti tak jauh dari kris, kyungsoo, jongin, dan chanyeol tentunya.

"aku tak peduli" walau pelan, tapi chanyeol dan lainnya masih mendengarnya.

"yak! Oh sehun! Saekkiya!..." dan selanjutnya adalah berbagai umpatan umpatan dan sederet sumpah serapah dari mulut chanyeol yang ia tujukan untuk sehun.

Hari rabu, minggu ke lima. Chanyeol datang ke rumah baekhyun sambil membawa surat sehun untuk baekhyun, dan juga, yang beda dari biasanya, ia membawakan dua es krim. Karena sering mengobrol banyak dengan baekhyun, perlahan ia mulai mengetahui apa yang baekhyun suka dan apa yang ia tak suka, bahkan kebiasaan baekhyun mengerucut sebal karena merasa tak diperhatikan oleh chanyeol, padahal telinga lebar milik chanyeol salalu menangkap apa yang dibicarakan chanyeol.

Kebiasaan baekhyun yang –menurut chanyeol- imut ini kadang memaksa chanyeol untuk menahan diri untuk mencium bibir milik namja yang lebih mungil, namun pemikiran chanyeol sangat jauh, ia tak ingin merusak kedekatannya dengan baekhyun hanya karena ciuman. Walau pun ia ingin sekali membuang surat sehun, namun ia tetap tak ingin melukai perasaan baekhyun(entahlah, ini apa). Sekarang, chanyeol sedang berusaha untuk menjelaskan tentang hubungan sehun dan luhan.

Seperti biasa, mereka selalu duduk di bangku dimana chanyeol pertama kali mendengar nama baekhyun. Baekhyun tak henti hentinya tersenyum karena saat ini ditangannya ada es krim stroberi kesukaannya, sedangkan chanyeol sedang memakan es krim coklatnya.

"kau benar benar mengerti aku, chanyeol-ah"

"eh? Ah begitukah?"

"ya, tidak seperti sehun, ia selalu sibuk, bahkan saat ulang tahunku tiga hari lalu ia hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lewat pesan, dan aku merasa tak ada yang spesial, hanya ucapan 'saengil chukkae' biasa, terlalu datar" curhat baekhyun. Selalu seperti ini.

Baekhyun selalu mengucapkan apa yang ada di otak dan yang mengganjal dihatinya pada chanyeol, setelah itu, ia akan merasa lebih baik. Chanyeol sudah seperti teman untuknya mencurahkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia selalu merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat chanyeol. Sekarang, ia menantikan chanyeol bukan hanya untuk mendapat surat dari sehun, namun juga mengucapkan beberapa kalimat.

"begi— astaga baek!, kenapa kau tak bilang padaku jika tanggal enam mei adalah ulang tahunmu?" ujar chanyeol sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke baekhyun. Hampir saja baekhyun jatuh karena kepalanya disandarkannya pad pundak chanyeol.

"aigoo chanyeol, aku hampir jatuh"

"hehe mian, lagi pula kau tak akan terluka karena kepalamu akan jatuh di pangkuanku" ucap chanyeol dengan mudahnya, dan tanpa mereka sadari, wajah baekhyun memerah, dan baekhyun tak tau kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

"bolehkah?" tanya baekhyun.

"apa?"

"jika aku menaruh kepalaku di pangkuanmu?"

"tentu saja, memangnya ada apa?"

"tak ada" selanjutnya, baekhyun pun menaruh kepalanya pada pangkuan chanyeol.

"es krimmu sudah habis?" tanya chanyeol yang meliha tangan baekhyun sudha kosong.

"ya, oh ya, bisa kau ambilkan surat dari sehun? Aku ingin membacanya"

Chanyeol pun menggigit sendoknya dan meraih surat sehun dengan tangan kanannya. Sebenarnya ia bertanya tanya, kenapa sehun masih mengirim surat pada baekhyun, sedangkan sehun sudah memiliki orang lain, apa sehun hendak mengakhiri hubungannya dengan baekhyun lewat surat?.

"chanyeol-ah" panggil baekhyun sambil menatap kosong ke arah langit, dan tangannya yang satu memegang surat dari sehun yang masih tersegel.

"mwo?" tanya chanyeol.

"aku sudah tau mereka, dia mengkhianatiku bukan?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"sehun dan luhan, kurasa ini akan menjadi surat terakhirnya" jelas baekhyun sambil mengangkat surat yang dipegangnya.

Chanyeol pun terdiam. Mungkin baekhyun mengetahuinya dari teman teman kampusnya. Pikir chanyeol

Baekhyun pun mulai membuka surat dari sehun dan membacanya.

'_hyung, mianhae, aku mengkhianatimu bukan? Sebenarnya aku salah memasukan suratnya, seharusnya surat itu untuk luhan hyung, namun aku memasukkannya ke lokermu yang ada di sebelah loker milik luhan hyung, dan kau berteriak di publik, dan lagi aku tak ingin mempermalukanmu, sekali lagi maaf._

_Hyung, cintaku diterima luhan hyung kemarin, kurasa ini akhir hubungan spesial kita. Maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu dan menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku tak bermaksud hyung._

_Ah iya, kudengar kau dekat dengan chanyeol hyung? Kuharap kalian berhubungan serius, eung... kau tau? Chanyeol hyung memiliki sebuah perasaan untukmu, ia selalu menaruh simpati untukmu, dan bodohnya kau tak menyadari itu. Aku tau kalian dekat, dan aku tak ingin membicarakan hubungan kita selama ini karena aku takut ia akan sedih tak tak bergairah seperti biasanya. Kau tau? Setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku pada luhan hyung, chanyeol hyung terus berteriak padaku, kurasa ia merasa tersakiti kerena pujaan hatinya akan menangis karenaku._

_Kuharap kalian menjadi pasangan kekasih, namun tak apa jika itu tak terjadi, karena aku tak memaksamu, hanya kau yang berhak menentukan priamu, namun tidak aku, aku pria buruk yang tak cocok untuk pria sebaik untukmu._

_Hyung, lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita disini. Mungkin ini akan menjadi surat terakhir untukmu. Terima kasih atas perhatian dan pengertianmu selama ini. Maaf aku selalu tak mengerti dan tau apa yang ada di dirimu_

_Sekali lagi, maaf aku menyakitimu, aku tak bermaksud._

_Pria paling berengsek,_

_Oh sehun_'

Setelah membacanya, baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia baru tau sekarang, hubungannya dengan sehun semua terlatar belakangi oleh sebuah kesalahan kecil dan kecerobohannya. Ia baru tau jika selama ini pria yang ada di dekatnya memiliki sebuah perasan khusus yang sangat tulus untuknya. Ia baru menyadari jika selama ini ia selalu merasa nyaman saat didekat chanyeol, bukan sehun. Ia baru sadar jika selama ini yang ia butuhkan bukan sehun, namun chanyeol.

"baek?" panggil chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun sedang masuk ke pikirannya sendiri.

"ah iya?" mata baekhyun pun memandang lurus ke depannya, terdapat chanyeol yang menatapnya dari atas.

"sudah selesai membaca suratnya? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa karena sehun?"

Baekhyun tak menyadari jika air matanya sudah jatuh. Saat chanyeol hendak mengambil suratnya, baekhyun meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"jangan dibaca"

"mian"

"chanyeol..." panggil baekhyun.

"iya?"

"besok aku akan ke amerika"

Mata chanyeol membesar saat mendengar penuturan baekhyun.

"apa?"

"besok aku akan ke amerika, aku mengikuti pertukaran pelajar, dan aku akan kembali satu tahun lagi, jangan cemas" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"jam berapa kau berangkat? Aku akan mengantarmu"

"jam sembilan pagi"

Saat ini mata chanyeol tengah menelusuri seluruh sisi bandara, mencari sosok pria mungil yang akan meninggalkan korea selatan setengah jam lagi. Ia merutuki dirinya yang bodoh karena selama ini mereka belum bertukar nomor ponsel.

"park chanyeol!" sebuah suara membuat chanyeol berbalik.

"baekhyun..." ucap chanyeol sambil sedikit terengah engah.

"kenapa terburu buru? Masih ada setengah jam" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"bahkan pada saat berpisah kau masih dapat tersenyum?"

"kita tidak akan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' yang kita ucapkan adalah 'sampai jumpa' arrachi? Aku akan kembai setahun lagi, bodoh"

"kau benar"

"ah ya, berikan nomor ponselmu dan emailmu" ujar baekhyun sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum dan langsung mengetikkan nomor ponselnya dan menulis alamat emailnya pada notes yang ada di ponsel milik baekhyun.

"kau juga" kini gantian chanyeol yang memberikan ponselnya pada baekhyun.

Lima belas menit lagi pesawat yang akan dinaiki baekhyun akan lepas landas, dan baekhyun masih bersandar nyaman di bahu chanyeol.

"ayo baek, akan kuantarkan sampai pintu" ajak chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan menuju antrian yang menuju ke pintu masuk ke pesawat yang akan dinaiki baekhyun.

"chanyeol-ah" panggil baekhyun sambil menghentikan langkahnya, dan membuat chanyeol menghentikan langahnya juga.

"ada apa baek?" tanya chanyeol sambil berhadapan dengan baekhyun.

"apa aku membuatmu menunggu?" tanya baekhyun.

"apa maksudmu?"

'penerbangan dengan nomor pesawat EN169G akan lepas landas dalam waktu sepuluh menit, bagi penumpang yang belum masuk, diharapkan untuk segera masuk karena pintu akan ditutup dalam lima menit'

"aku mencintaimu" setelah mengatakan kalimat sederhana namun membuat jantung chanyeo berdegup beberapa kali, baekhyun berjinjit sambil menarik hoodie yang chanyeol kenakan hingga mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan langsung memejamkan matanya, sedangkan chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan tenggelam di pikirannya sendiri. Baekhyun tak peduli dengan orang lain yang melihat sikapnya. Setelah beberapa detik, baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Hanya ciuman biasa, namun dapat membuat chanyeol terbang.

"sampai jumpa" ucap baekhyun sambil berjalan menjauh dari chanyeol dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk ke pesawat.

Chanyeol yang baru sadar, segera berlari ke arah baekhyun.

"baekhyun!" serunya.

Setelah dapat menggapai tangan baekhyun yang hendak sampai di pintu masuk, ia langsung menarik baekhyun dan menciumnya. Ciuman chanyeol lebih dalam dan lebih panjang. Chanyeol sedikit melumatnya. Tanpa chanyeol sadari, ia menangis. Setelah itu, chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"jangan menangis, hanya satu tahun, ok?"ujar baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi chanyeol yang basah.

"tuan, sebentar lagi pintu akan ditutup" seorang pramugari mengintrupsi baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun hanya menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah pramugari itu.

"cepatlah kembali"

"pasti, sampai jumpa, chanyeol, aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga"

Baekhyun pun kembali berjalan menjauh dari chanyeol dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah pintu masuk ke pesawat yang akan ia naiki untuk ke amerika.

"baekhyun... kenapa kita sangat bodoh? Ani, kenapa aku sangat bodoh" guman chanyeol saat melihat punggung baekhyun mulai tak terlihat dan hilang saat pintu ditutup.

_1 years later... _

"aigoo..., oppa itu tampan sekali"

"yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat cari teman kalian!" bentak pria tinggi dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya, namun ia tetap terlihat tampan.

"huwaa! Oppa! Jadilah pacarku! Astaga, sunbae sunbae disini tampan semua! Kyaa!" teriakan teriakan dari hoobae yang sedang di ospek pun memenuhi gendang telinga chanyeol.

Ya, mahasiswa yang sedang mengospek para hoobae yang belum resmi berada di universitas kyunghee.

"hei! Kalian tidak dengar?! Cepat cari teman kalian!" bentaknya lebih keras.

"aigoo, oppa, jangan galak begitu, nanti tak tampan lagi"

"cih, siapa peduli aku tampan atau tidak, masih ada orang lain yang mau denganku, dan barusan kalian bilang apa? Oppa? Kalian seharusnya memanggilku sunbae!"

"aigoo, jika kau seperti itu, kau semakin keren saja oppa"

"iya benar, astaga, oppa jadilah pacarku!"

Teriakan demi teriakan pun hampir memecahkan gendang telinga chanyeol. Ia layaknya artis yang dikerubungi oleh fansnya.

"yak! Sudah ia bilang untuk mencari teman kalian bukan? Dan hormati sunbae kalian! Kalian belum resmi menjadi mahasiswa disini! Aku bisa saja menendang kalian keluar, kami tidak butuh mahasiswa seperti kalian!" sebuah suara membuat teriakan teriakan dari para hoobae mereda.

Sejenak lapangan basket menjadi sunyi. Sudah kubilang sejenak, karena beberapa menit kemudian, lapangan basket itu kembali ramai hanya karena dua puluh calon mahasiswi kembali berteriak layaknya menemui idol mereka.

"berengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan park chanyeol?! Lepaskan aku dari mereka!"

Chanyeol tak merespon. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"park chanyeol! Lepaskan kekasihmu dari gerombolan gadis gadis gila ini!" teriak pria mungil itu lagi.

Kali ini chanyeol sadar dan segera menarik pria mungil yang ada di tengah tengah gerombolan hoobae itu. Dan setelah menengar pernyataan pria yang tengah mereka serbu, para hoobae itu pun langsung terdiam dan membiarkan chanyeol menarik 'kekasihnya'

"gwaenchana? Mian"

"bodoh!"

Baekhyun pun meraih bibir chanyeol dan mengecupnya sebentar, ia tak peduli dengan drop jaws para hoobae mereka yang belum resmi itu. Setelah puas mengecup bibir chanyeol, baekhyun pun langsung berlari keluar lapangan basket dengan jantung yang tak normal, wajah yang memerah, dan senyum manis yang mengembang.

"ka...kalian gay?"

"yaoi?"

"huwaaa! Lakukan sekali lagi oppa, manis sekali!"

Ini bencana, terjebak dalam lautan fujoshi adalah bencana bagi chanyeol.

"akh! Byun baekhyun! Kau ingin aku mati disini?! Baekhyun-ah!"

Teriakan chanyeol benar benar tak digubris oleh baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

FIN/END/SELESAI!

**_a/n: hohoho~~ sebenernya ni ep ep iseng iseng aja sih :3 absurd kan? namanya jg msh amatiran, typo? nghahak! itu mah biasa :3 udh lah ini aj (apanya?) pls jan kroyok gua karena ga puas sm ni ep ep, gua kga tao dmn kesalahan gua, maka.a ripiuwnya :3_**

**_wajib RnR! vrohh!_**

**_no SIDERS! (SIlent reaDERS)_**


End file.
